When Peter's Away
by rangers21A
Summary: Brian finds out what Lois and Bonnie do when their husbands are away at work
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Wednesday morning at the Griffin house. Chris and Meg were on their way to the bus stop to go to school and Peter was just saying goodbye to Lois. "Okay, Lois, I'm off to work." He said as he got in the car. "Oh, and like I say every day, if I come back and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both. Bye now."

Lois smiled and waved as her idiot husband drove off to the brewery. "He keeps saying that, and yet he never does." She said quietly to herself.

"Lois?" Lois wheeled around to find Brian standing there behind her. "What was that you just said?"

"Oh, nothing, Brian." She walked back inside the house, leaving the dog out there feeling very suspicious. Lois quickly moved upstairs to her and Peter's bedroom and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Bonnie's number. "Hey. I'll be over in five minutes. I just have to make sure Stewie's still asleep... Yes, of course I'll bring them... No, he'll never find out. He's an idiot!... Okay, see you soon."

Little did Lois know that Brian was standing right outside her door. "What is she up to?" He said under his breath.

...

Brian waited downstairs in the kitchen for five minutes. Right on time, he heard Lois coming down the stairs. He quickly hid under the table so she wouldn't spot him. She came into the kitchen lugging a large suitcase, then went out the door. Brian watched her through the window. She went next door to Joe and Bonnie's house and Bonnie let her in. They were saying something to each other, but he couldn't make out what.

Brian quickly ran over to the Swanson house and peeked inside the living room window. They weren't in there. He crossed over to the kitchen window, but they weren't in there either. He heard some noises coming from the next window over. The bedroom window. What were they doing in there?

Brian crossed over to the bedroom window and couldn't believe what he saw. Bonnie and Lois were ferociously making out in the middle of the room. Bonnie helped Lois unbutton her green shirt and threw it on the floor, quickly undoing her bra next. Lois slipped Bonnie out of her purple dress, gently kissing her all over as the garment fell to the floor.

"It's been way too long since we've done this." Lois said, gently kissing Bonnie's nipples.

"I know." Bonnie moaned. "We definitely need to do this more often." She gasped as Lois' hand reached her crotch.

"You want me to stop?" Lois teased, playfully inserting a finger into Bonnie's dripping pussy.

"No! God, no!" Bonnie exclaimed as Lois slowly moved her hand, fingering Bonnie's womanhood and sending waves of pleasure through her body. As suddenly as she had begun, Lois stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Bonnie whined. Lois smiled and threw her playmate on the bed.

"Spread 'em, toots!" Bonnie happily obliged, and Lois dived right in, lapping at Bonnie's dripping pussy with her tongue.

Outside the window, Brian was going nuts! He had always fantasized about Lois, but he had never imagined she would do something like this! He had thought even less that he would be able to watch. He felt an erection grow between his legs. He couldn't resist! This scene was just too hot! He grabbed his firm, red dick in his hand and started yanking it.

Meanwhile, Things were getting much hotter inside the bedroom. Lois had stopped eating Bonnie out, and had now taken her place on top of the bed, down on all fours, ass up in the air. Bonnie was digging around in the suitcase Lois had brought over. She pulled out a large, red dildo. "Is this big enough?"

"Definitely!" Lois exclaimed. "Now put it in me! And don't forget to do the noises!"

Bonnie walked over and slowly inserted the dildo into Lois' asshole. Lois moaned loudly as Bonnie moved the dildo in and out. "Bark bark!" Bonnie said. "Arf! Arf arf!"

Brian stopped jacking off for a moment to listen. Why was Bonnie making dog noises? "Ohhh, Brian!" Lois yelled. Brian jumped, accidentally bumping the window. "What the hell?" Lois opened the window. "Brian! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Brian couldn't speak. First, Lois and Bonnie had been lezzing out, then Lois shouts Brian's name in bed, and to top it all off, he had a throbbing boner making it all the more worse. "I... I... I don't..."

Lois sighed. "Oh, get in here. I suppose you should know the whole story."


	2. Chapter 2

ois and Bonnie were now wearing bathrobes to cover up their nudity in front of the peeping tom, Brian. Brian was given a pillow to cover up his still-present erection. "Okay, so here's the story." Lois began. "Bonnie and I are... Well, we're needy. We both have sexual urges and desires that our men just can't fulfill. Peter's awful in bed, and his dick is so tiny I'm lucky if I can even feel it inside me."

"And Joe can't even get it up when I want to do it." Bonnie added. "Even when we use a strap-on, he's still a total noob at sex."

"A couple of months ago, we had a conversation about our situations, and decided that maybe we could satisfy each others' needs ourselves. So now, every now and then, we'll meet up, have some fun, then get back before our men arrive home."

Brian still wasn't satisfied with this explanation. "But, why did you shout my name?" He asked.

Lois sighed. "For some time now, I've... Fantasized about you. I've noticed that you seem to have a lot of women sleeping with you, and they all seem to leave happy afterwards. I've been wondering what it would be like to... To have sex with you. I was always afraid to ask, because of what I thought Peter would do if he found out."

Brian considered this. "Well, Peter isn't around now."

Lois turned to Bonnie. "Do you mind?"

Bonnie smiled. "Do I mind? I want some of that too!" Bonnie let her robe fall to the floor. She rushed over to Brian, threw the pillow off of his crotch, and gazed in awe at his dick. "Oh my." She gasped. "I have to have that inside me!" She ran her tongue up the end of it, putting it entirely in her mouth when she reached the top.

"Don't hog it!" Lois exclaimed, diving in herself. The two of them double teamed Brian's cock, licking it up and down.

"Oh, God! I'm gonna... CUUUUM!" Brian exploded with cum, showering Bonnie and Lois. The two of them quickly licked their faces clean.

"Mmm. Tasty." Lois said. "You want him first?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly, getting up on the bed and spreading her legs. "I know I'm not the one you actually want, but you're definitely the one I want!" Bonnie purred. Brian couldn't resist. He jumped up on the bed, jamming his already-hard dick into Bonnie's womanhood, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape her lips. Brian moved in and out of Bonnie, leaning over to play with her tits as well. "Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, Brian!"

Brian picked up the pace, pounding Bonnie with new vigor. Lois, meanwhile, was watching from the corner, rubbing her pussy at the sight of it. "Come on, you two!" She yelled. "Give me a show worth watching!"

Brian smiled. "Hey, Bonnie, wanna do it me style?" He didn't wait for an answer, flipping Bonnie over and doing her from behind.

"Ohhhh, Gooood! This is even better!" Bonnie moaned.

"Bonnie, I'm about to-"

"Cover my ass with cum, Brian! Pull your dick out and spray my ass with your seed!" Brian pulled his dick out of Bonnie and sprayed cum all over her ass. He made sure to cover every inch of it, then sat back to rest for a moment. "Oh, Lois," Bonnie called, "want a snack?"

Lois hurriedly bounded on top of the bed to clean Bonnie up. She didn't even stop when all the cum was gone, moving her tongue all over Bonnie's ass, then eating out her asshole. "I think she's ready for you, Brian." Bonnie moaned as Lois continued lapping at her asshole.

Brian had regained his breath and was ready for more action. "Where do you want it, Lois?" Brian said, clasping her firm buttocks.

"Your choice. Make it good!" Brian knew exactly where he wanted to put it in. "Ooooooh, good choice!" Lois moaned as Brian eased his dick into her tight asshole.

"Damn, you're tight!" Brian grunted as he began thrusting with considerable difficulty. "I'm already almost about to cum!"

Lois continued to lick Bonnie's own asshole, stretching it out with her finger to get inside it. "Oh, Lois! Don't stop!" Bonnie moaned as she began fingering her pussy to give herself more pleasure.

Brian reached around Lois to grab hold of her breasts, pinching her nipples tenderly. "Ohh, Brian! How did you know that I love that?"

"I heard you say it to Peter once. Glad it came in handy." Brian felt another load beginning to build up. He couldn't hold it much longer. "Get ready, girls! Here comes a big one!" He pulled out of Lois as the girls knelt down in front of him, tongues out, waiting for him to shower them in cum. This was the biggest load yet. Bonnie and Lois were both dripping head to chest with Brian's seed by the time he was finished unloading it all.

"Here," Lois purred, "let me get some of that for you." She started licking Bonnie's breasts and sucking on her nipples to get all of Brian's cum off of them. Bonnie happily returned the favor, then they both licked Brian's dick clean.

"That was everything I had dreamed of." Lois panted as the three lovers laid back on the bed.

"Same here." Brian replied, still breathless.

Bonnie sat up. "You know, Peter and Joe still won't be home for a couple of hours."

And it was the best round of fucking they had had yet.


End file.
